fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves - Melahne
The Dwarves on Escarren are beings that were born of the hardest granite. Over the centuries, they have lost their homes in the Sulrest Mountains, fought against and with the other races of the gods, and now find themselves in a new home in a rugged mountain peak north of the city-state of Melahne. They earned that home through blood and steel, fighting off a Dragonlord and his servants who called it home, keeping his massive skull as a place to seat the throne of the Mountain King. Since then, they have continued to have to fight off attacks, both from below as they carved out the mountains and found ancient enemies that were put in a state of suspended animation until their chambers were discovered, and from above as the various rulers of Melahne desired to bring the Dwarves into the fold. The current king, King Branos the Steel-hearted, has a policy of almost complete isolationism, though that is slowly starting to change as things finally become more stable. There is considered to be only one Dwarven city, though it is divided up into districts and is truly massive. If I can break from the author-style writing, the "city" is more like a modern megaplex burrowed into the mountain. If you've never seen a comparison of large classical cities like Rome, they are completely dwarved (no pun intended) by even smaller-sized modern American cities. The Dwarven Kingdom is on the scale of a modern city. Of the various areas, there is the Grey Frontier, a constantly moving district who's borders move as the city expands. These are the darkest and least ornate caverns, and thus also the most dangerous. While many of the poorer working classes move their for chances to discover ore veins, underground rivers, geothermal pits for creating forges, or just a chance to make a home of their own, there is a strong contingent of military down there that helps protect the workers when they come across various deep-dwelling monsters and even the rare sleeping dragonspawn, as well as helping the denizens recover in the cases of cave-ins. Some of the Dwarves from the Grey Frontier would be closer in appearance and stats to the Duergar, though they'd lack the "evil" part. The majority of the city is known as Magrondin and is ornately carved out. The Dwarves possess a culture that idolizes craftsmanship and inventiveness, as living in such a massive feat of construction requires constant innovation. Warriors and protectors are highly regarded as well, usually gaining family names and honorifics based on the deeds they do. Not far from the throne room lies a gladiatorial arena where anyone who is brave enough can possibly gain great fame and wealth. Merchants trade in materials made from beasts they've found in the depths, mostly leathers, though there are some who have "domesticated" giants spiders and manage to make exquisite silk from their webs. As the kingdom has stablized over the past decade, trade with Melahne has slowly started to trickle in, and a few have chosen to venture out to find new wares. As they leave the city, they pass under the Ferand Gates and the watchful eyes of the Adamantite Guard. The Adamantite Guard makes up the third most noticeable division of the Dwarves, a collection of families who choose to live between the gates of the city and a massive wall of their namesake metal in the fields at the base of the mountain. They specialize in scouting and guarding the city from outside threats. While their numbers are few, their family traditions enforce an extremely strict training regime starting at a young age. Most of them would tend towards being Rangers, but with the discipline of a samurai. If you are so much as within range of seeing the wall, odds are good that they already are watching you through spyglasses, and judging your threat. These folk would be much closer to the Hill Dwarves, though their numbers are admittedly few, probably no more than 100 spread out over a couple miles of jagged rock outcroppings in hilly plains.